


Two Idiots Sharing a Car

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I posted this on Tumblr first, Inspired by Art, M/M, hmm, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Things go wrong at a dinner. A frustrating conversation makes things better.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 32





	Two Idiots Sharing a Car

“Well, that could have gone better!”

Angel Dust sneered as he turned his face away from Alastor, not up to hearing anything that came out of his husband’s mouth. A tense silence settled between the men, yet both reacted differently. Alastor seemed to be fairly content, not at all fazed by the awkwardness. Angel, on the other hand, was _pissed,_ and wanted nothing to do with anything other than the sight of street lights, buildings, sidewalks, and demons of all shapes and sized that they passed quite quickly. He growled when Alastor tried to gently grab one of his hands.

“Oh, come now darling. It was an accident! I had no intention of embarrassing you!” Alastor sounded as chipper as usual, somehow not gathering that Angel wanted space in the little car. “You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!”

“WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG- I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Angel screamed, finally looking at Alastor. The deer demon’s ears had fallen to soften the loud shout, and he looked slightly unimpressed. “You got food spilled on one of my favorite outfits!”

“I cleaned it afterwards. There’s no point in getting upset about such trivialities.” Alastor rolled his eyes, smile slightly strained. “You are acting like a child.”

“I’m actin’ like a child... I’M ACTING LIKE A- of course! Of course I’m acting like a child! Because only a _child_ would get upset about having food dumped on them because of a prank _you_ pulled!” Angel looked out the window again. “No self respecting adult would be upset by being embarrassed in front of hundreds of high class demons!”

“Anthony, do calm down. You’re going to drive me insane.” Alastor sighed. “My ears are ringing.”

“Oh boo-hoo for you!” Angel made the cab driver stop the car, stepping out and beginning to walk off. Alastor groaned, handing the cab driver a handsome amount of cash before getting out and speed walking to catch up with Angel.

“My dear beau, you certainly are fast!” Alastor panted, still speed walking. “Would it be too much to ask of you to slow down a bit?”

Angel smirked, stopping suddenly and tripping Alastor. A loud yelp was followed by Alastor falling into a puddle, and he coughed and sputtered in disgust, A few demons around them started snickering, keeping a good distance away despite their amusement.

“Angel! Why would you do that?! We’re in public! If I were a lesser demon without the ability to clean myself I would be incredibly- oh.” Alastor paused, standing up with a slight blush. “I do believe I see your point now, mon amour.”

“I’m glad.” Angel chuckled, watching Alastor snap himself clean. “Showoff.”

“Not as much as you.” Alastor replied good naturedly. He hailed a cab and let Angel in first. The ride was nice and calm, and the couple spent a good ten minutes snuggling together. And then: “Did you make fun of me because of my job?!”

Alastor could only scream in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the artist that inspired this nonsense: @tharasia-art on Tumblr.


End file.
